dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Darkpalkia
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia! Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, entradas de blog, pokénovelas, artículos serios... con total libertad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Alecran (Discusión) 19:52 7 feb 2010 Bienvenido Bienvenido a Dialgapedia felicidades! Para empezar podrías crear tu propia sala de intecambios, hacerte aprendiz de algún lider de Gimnasio o hasta hacerte maestro de alguna sala del Domo elemento. Tu amigo: Arasero01 20:32 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Raíz Primero que nada bienvenido a wikidex jaja bueno claro que puedes ser puedes tener Pokémon solo de tierra o solo de planta o los dos recuerda que si te ganan tienes que entregar el Buena suerte y adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 21:32 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola; veo que eres nuevo :) ¿Te ayudo con tu pagina de usuario? Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:40 9 feb 2010 (UTC) RE De nada. Por cierto, mi equipo es mi fuerte. ¿Ese es en realidad tu equipo? IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 22:13 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Pokemasterpedia http://es.pokemasterpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemaster_WikiVale, pero ya tengo diez administradores a si que si quieres ser administrador en esta wikia necesitaras ganartelo Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 17:37 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Jade Le he reservado la sala Jade a mi hermano , espero que no te importe. Djgarsi 17:56 17 feb 2010 (UTC) sala jade hola quique soy alberto el hermano de daniel y quiero q me des el pase y la sala jade Abetito 13:59 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Re:Domo Apocalipsis Sí, por supuesto, dime de que tipo es I? Love Shinies 16:14 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Pase Psíco I? Love Shinies 19:49 20 feb 2010 (UTC) aaa perdona es que si me enoja que todo aqui lo copien XP pero no estoy enojado contigo sino con el humano que invento el colegio XDD perdona que te haya dicho eso es que me puso como WTF???? 0_0!!! e inmediatamente pense en venir a alegarle al que lo izo bueno no importa igual este es un país libre y una enciclopedia libre así que no importa, bueno saludos y espero tu domo sea muy popular ^^ PD: borre el mensaje que te puse porque,,, bueno tu sabes saludos Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 23:58 20 feb 2010 (UTC) RE El Pase Psíco como otras Plantillas, 'se pone de la siguiente forma *CorcheteCorcheteCorcheteCorchete *O más sencillo, en "Insert" Clikar en "Plantilla", te saldrá un recuadro, y buscar la plantilla como "Plantilla:Nombre de la Plantilla". Espero haberte ayudado ;) I? Love Shinies 14:41 21 feb 2010 (UTC) hola gracias por el pase , soy Abetito 13:43 22 feb 2010 (UTC) porfa illo,porfa,me gustaria luchar contra ti para el pasa planta o verde como se llama para que llo tenga un nuevon logro y que sea mi primer pase.contestame en mi pag. de discusion.saludos!! Charizard-1999 12:23 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Por ganarme Toma el pase , ya te lo puedes poner : Fantasy Champion 09:34 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Publicidad Hola. He notado que tanto tú como se las han pasado publicitando otros sitios. Pero la edición tuya, acá es mínima, sin mencionar que está publicitando tu página, pero a PKMN nadie la publicita, eso sería por lo menos un aporte y un comercio de usuarios, que no se hace... A mí me prohibieron hace mucho publicitar otras páginas, y mira lo que pasa ahora... Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」 «C.C.P» 17:21 6 dic 2010 (UTC) RE OK, me apunto, pero tengo una duda: ¿Cuando es el evento? ¿Hoy o mañana? Es que has puesto que será el 7 de diciembre, pero más abajo has puesto "hasta mañana". Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper Cibermensajes El BloG La vida según Pikachu 2 Cibertorneo En Ratchet & Clank Wiki 16:09 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:Evento Lo siento, sigo sin Wifi. <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 12:27 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Sala Océano Quiero ser el lider de la sala océano pero tu me tendras que hacer el paseRACOOJ 20:46 3 ene 2011 (UTC)